Too close to Love you
by liquorinthefront88
Summary: Is there a such a thing as too close to love someone? Or do you just push them away,... Its a little bit Drama, and a bit general... In fact I'm useless at these summaries so please read, for a more accurate idea of what its about!


This was supposed to be a one shot, and then I got talking on twitter, and it got longer and longer because I just couldn't stop rambling so maybe it will be a two shot.. I think ...I'm not too sure..There is a bit of a text conversation in this, and thats what I found to be the hardest to portray so if anyone has any ideas how to improve them please let me know.

Text conversations are in italics.

* * *

To everyone, Arizona Robbins was a happy woman, she always had a smile on her face, she had a brilliant relationship with her gorgeous girlfriend, a fantastic job, and a very supportive family..what more could she want... Except, she wanted other people's perception of her to be true. She did have a great job, and her family were fantastic...however, the smile was fake because, the gorgeous girlfriend was true, but the fantastic relationship not so much. She wasn't sure when her relationship had started to become what it now was. They had only been together 18 months, they had gone through their fair share of problems/arguments like any couple and they had been strong, in love and happy...until recently.

Arizona was walking down the halls after completing a successful surgery on an 18 month old, she always felt better when the younger ones seemed to be doing fantastically, and some would say after performing surgery on the younger patients Dr. Robbins would glide, rather than walk/skate!

Arizona felt a vibration in her pocket, her phone, she hadn't checked it since surgery and was surprised to find 3 messages all from Calliope..

"_Hope the surgery goes well Robbins, kick some butt" _

"_You + me = on call room in 5... :D"_

"_Arizona, stop taking forever..seriously...i've not got long and I wanna fuck_" Arizona shook her head realising that the text messages from her girlfriend may as well come from a fuck buddy, not someone she is supposed to be in love with and in a committed relationship with.

Arizona wanted to be close to her girlfriend, of course she did but she didn't just want to be there for sex, she wanted to be there to talk and sleepover, because the last few times they had, had sex, it had been in an on call room with no emotion, or in Callies apartment just before morning rounds and she was then ushered out of the apartment, right now she wasn't sure which she wanted more, to pretend to want sex to be "close" to her girlfriend, or confront her on the matter.

Arizona rubbed her thumb over her phone's screen, it was a picture of her and Callie in the woods, Callie had made them pose after spending one of the nights in Derek's trailer so they could capture the start of their second year together as it was the morning after their anniversary.

"_Sorry Cal..Its, you know, that time of the month"_ Arizona hated lying to her girlfriend even over text, but she would rather make this lie up than face the real reasons.

Arizona's phone buzzed again...

"_Duuuude... that's the beauty of being gay you know..one receive/one gives.. I'm sure we could figure something out ;)" _Arizona was now furious.

"Dude? She called me freaking dude! I know how being gay works..I was gay before her, she even said I'm the better lesbian, arrrgh" Arizona muttered to herself. Resisting the urge to have a go at her girlfriend, and get in to a potential argument at work, Arizona decided to take the high road.

"_Sorry Callie, got a consult"_ She wasn't technically lying, she did have a consult, well she would...eventually.

The rest of the day seemed to pass uneventfully, she has successfully avoided Callie for the past 5 hours, and was looking forward to going back to her own place and relaxing, she just needed to tell Callie this. They weren't officially moved in, but Arizona hadn't stayed at home for weeks, and she only ever really stayed there when they were on completely different shift patterns. Part of Arizona hoped that by telling Callie she was staying at home, would make her realise something was wrong. Arizona pulled out her phone to tell Callie the news.

"Hey Cal" Arizona decided to go with the best perky voice she knew.

"Oh..Hi..What's up?" Arizona was confused by this response, normally there would be a "babe/baby" or something, and she never questioned why she rang her.

"Oh..erm nothing, I guess I just wanted to speak to my girlfriend"

"Hmm ok, well can you make it quick im busy...Anyway ill see you tonight?" Arizona's stomach dropped, it was as though Callie didn't want to speak to her, and that had never happened before, even when they argued, Callie always wanted to hear her girlfriends voice.

"Wow, you know how to make a girl feel special..Anyway, no you won't see me tonight. I'm gunna stay at home." Arizona purposely leaving out her reasons, hoping for some kind of response. She knew it was cruel but she needed to feel something from Callie..anything at all.

"Awesome! Thats great...erm sorry Arizona, I didn't mean it's great you're staying at home, it's just..my plans work out for tonight..."Arizona couldn't actually believe what she was hearing.."..Me and Meg, from Dermo, are going to go out tonight, and I know you don't like to go out when you've got work the next day, and seeing as though me and Meg are off tomorrow, tonight was like the perfect night, so yeah cool" All of a sudden the song "Shot through the heart" was playing through Arizona's head.

"Whatever Callie..." Arizona hung up, she couldn't deal with the way Callie was being recently. Callie was right in what she said, Arizona wouldn't have wanted to go out tonight, she does have work tomorrow... but that shouldn't matter. In Arizona's eyes, Callie should want her in her bed, she should want Arizona to wait there even if she did want to go out, she should want to come home to her girlfriend.

As Arizona walked down the hall towards the attending locker room, she felt her wrist be grabbed and hauled in to an on-call room. There she came face to face with Callie.

"Hey Arizona..I missed you" Callie pinned Arizona to the wall and went to kiss her, hands roaming all over her body.

"Callie, Get off me please" Arizona turned her head to ensure their lips didn't meet, much to the disappointment of her girlfriend.

"Yyou never turn me down? You've never rejected me for a kiss, even when im drunk..." The look on Callies face was disappointment, but there was something more behind her eyes and Arizona couldn't figure it out...It was hunger or desire, either way it didn't feel right.

"Callie, I've had a long day..I can't be bothered with you, or with us right now, I just want to go home, relax, sleep in my bed, and not have to think about anything else until tomorrow. So I'm going to go now, enjoy Meg...by the way she's not too bad" Arizona rushed out of the on-call room, straight to the attending locker room, grabbed her purse and headed home, she didn't want to be in the hospital any longer than she had to today. She felt guilty about implying Callie would sleep with Meg, she felt even worse that she'd let Callie know that she had already slept with Meg..but what she said was right, she couldn't be bothered with having to deal with their relationship right now.

45 Minutes later Arizona entered her apartment and threw her things on the couch, all she wanted to do right now was head to the shower and wash away the day. She heard her phone vibrating, again, she hadn't looked at the phone, but she figured it had rung about 5 times since she left the hospital, the first 3 were from Callie, so she just assumed the rest were as well. Arizona turned on the shower and stepped inside. She let the water run down her face, some of the water was hot and salty, she knew these were her tears, but she was content with just letting all of her emotions escape while she had the mask of the shower.

Stepping out of the shower Arizona grabbed her lounge pants and Callie's t-shirt she had left and headed over to the couch. She heard her phone vibrating again and instinctively answered..

"What?"

"Arizona? Heeeey its Kate"

Arizona was confused, and embarrassed she was expecting her girlfriend to be on the other end of the phone, but instead it was her best friend. Her best friend who she hadn't seen in about 4 years since she left Seattle to go live in New York. She was also the best friend that had been her "sex friend"

"Sorry Kate! Crazy day! How are you?"

"Im really good...Actually I'm in Seattle, infact, I might even be heading over to Joe's..Do you wanna come meet me? I know you probably have your plans to rock some girls world tonight, but please i'm on a layover and really want to see you!" Arizona laughed at the irony...Her ex sex friend wanted to see her in a place she had first kissed her girlfriend, who couldn't be less bothered about seeing her.

"Ohh, Kate I dunno, i've got work tomorrow, and me and Cal aren't really getting on at the moment, and she's out with some girl and.."

.."And what? And nothing Dimples, come on, come out tonight" Kate cut Arizona off before she could list off any more reasons, and if she was honest Arizona did want to see her.

"Ergh, Alright Kate, i'll be ...20 minutes, get me a white wine waiting, please"

"Alright!"

Arizona hung up and headed towards the bedroom, she knew she wouldn't bump in to Callie because why would Callie want to take Meg to Joe's where there would be countless other people she knew there and would tell Arizona what they saw, but still Arizona wanted to look nice. Out of curiosity, Arizona checked her missed calls...4 from Callie and 3 from Kate, although none from Callie since Arizona had returned home.

20 minutes later, Arizona strode in to Joes, wearing some tight fitting jeans and a low cut, but casual blue top. She sauntered over to the bar, where she found Kate, chatting up several women as usual!

"Kaaaaaaaatttttte" Arizona shouted as she ran over to her best friend.

"Dimples! Omg, it's been too long, come here give me a hug!" Arizona hugged her friend tightly, knowing that at least for the next few hours she could completely forget what was happening in her relationship.

Arizona quickly drank her first glass of wine, and caught up on all the gossip Kate had on their friends from back home. She found out that Kate had been engaged to Mel, and Mel had been with Laura, Laura used to be with Ben, Ben used to be with Amy, Amy was the ex sex friend of Joanne, and Joanne was Arizona's first love. After finding out the fascinating gossip from her best friend Arizona knew Kate would be expecting to hear the latest information on her love life, something Arizona really didn't want to discuss, so made the excuse to head to the bar.

"Joe...two tequilas, a glass of white, and a beer...wait sorry no, no beer, a gin and tonic" Arizona was that used to ordering the beer for Callie that it just seemed to slip off the tongue. She kicked herself for being reminded of the hot Latina she had earlier argued with. Looking around the bar Arizona noticed several faces that she recognised, including that of Little Grey, Meredith, Cristina and Karev. Arizona smiled politely and headed back towards Kate, all 4 drinks balanced in her hands.

Arizona placed the drinks down and motioned for Kate to join her in downing the shots.

Arizona felt her phone vibrate in her pocket... she noticed the message icon on the top of her screen while recognising Callies face on her phone as it rang, she declined the call and decided to look at the messages instead.

"_What do you mean you can't be bothered with us?"_

"_Answer me Arizona, are you saying we're over?"_ Arizona felt that familiar sick feeling in her stomach at Callies accusations. She had never intended her words to mean that they were permanently over, she was partly happy that her words had affected Callie.

"_Fine, if thats what you want, I'll have a good time tonight, I'll find out how good Meg is..." _Arizona felt physically sick, and turned to run towards to bathroom when she crashed in to Kate, returning from the bathroom with a grin on her face, that Arizona knew all too well...Kate had just got lucky!

"Arizona, you're white as a sheet, sweetie whats wrong" Kate took Arizona's hand in hers and gently stroked her thumb over the back of it, willing Arizona to talk to her. She stared directly in to Arizonas eyes, gently pulling her towards her, before they had a chance to connect in a hug, Kate felt a hand on her shoulder that flung her around before she could comprehend what was happening.

"Woah, who the fuck are you? Get your hands off of me" Kate was fuming..

"Me? Who the fuck are you!" The perpetrator shot back

* * *

A/n so out of curiosity,. who do you think the owner of the hand is? Is it going to be the obvious choice, or is it going to be someone completely unexpected?

Peace out :D


End file.
